Series 5
by dearleanne
Summary: "You all are about to receive a serum which is to be injected into you, you may feel drowsy and undergo changes. Subject 5.7 you're first." Said Aizen.  The male subject with snowy white hair and turquoise blue eyes stepped forward
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

I'm from **Australia,** so the spelling here is a_ bit_ different to the American way –

Mom- m_u_m.

Realize – Reali_s_e

Favorite – Favo_u_rite and etc …

This is my first FanFiction** ever**, so please be kind :). **Read and Review** – if you notice any mistakes within my story like spelling errors or grammar, please post it up, so I'll be able to fix it and be wary next time I type. The more reviews I get the more enthusiastic and motivated I become to continue writing, so if you want me to speed up a bit with updates then let me know!

* * *

><p>Karin kicked the stump of grass as she walked towards school.<p>

She had a foul mood and her twin Yuzu – as much as she loved her, was not helping Karin feel the least better.

"Come on Karin, its not so bad! There's heaps of things you can do at the age of seventeen." Yuzu piped cheerfully as she swung her messenger bag to her side.

"Oh yeah, care to elaborate?" Karin grunted and increased the speed of her walking pace.

"Well, uh you can watch M rated movies.." Yuzu said as she began to list the very limited things people could do at the age of seventeen.

Karin sighed, "Everyone can watched M-rated movies when they're seventeen, and the only thing about that is you pay double the price practically." Karin pushed her jet black hair away from her face as the wind blew. Her jet black hair completely contrasted her twin's golden blonde hair, in which she at times envied, no matter how 'gorgeous' it was, or how many compliments she received, or how many times Yuzu had whined and asked how Karin had got it to become so shiny. She already knew how she would look with blonde hair – like Yuzu of course, though she always wanted to know _how it would feel like._ She sighed and looked down at the long strands of her hair, regretting that she didn't tie it up as usual because she was too distracted to find a hair tie as she was in another heated argument with her brother on why she was 'too young' to join the organisation.

"I wish Ichigo would just stop being so.." Karin hesitated as she felt her twin's hot glare from beside – Yuzu TOTALLY did not agree upon thing such as _profanity_,"…anal retentive!"

"He's right but! You are too young! We're not even of age!" Yuzu cried

Karin groaned, "We're only ONE year away from being 18. ONE year younger, that's totally nothing and besides, the company needs us! They could use it to their advantage and make us go undercover as students to infiltrate.." she hesitated. It was forbidden to talk about the operation in public, even if the area was the entrance to a harmless high school.

Yuzu pouted and opened her mouth to further argue only to be greeted by a bunch of starry eyed boys who were completely infatuated with her.

"Yuzu, lets walk to our homeroom class together!" One of the boys suggested brightly and hooked his arm over Yuzu's shoulder without waiting for a reply and took her off with the group of boys.

Karin watched her twin awkwardly glance back and walked away. By the time Karin reached the class of her homeroom she was still early. She walked towards her usual seat which had the magnificent view of the school grounds and the tops of the cherry blossom trees.

Karin could feel her hair as it fell down her back; the long jet black hair which was before cut short when she was twelve was now so long it almost reached her bottom. The events of the day was completely normal and the same as yesterday ..and every other day at school- boring. The only thing that Karin could find an interest in was PE (Physical Education), English and her after school practices with the soccer club. Sport was definitely something Karin could enjoy. It was probably the only time the kids from her school would find her smiling and laughing. Though unfortunately, today had no PE lessons, and after school practices for soccer was cancelled because quite a few of the members were unable to make it.

The day went by a blur for her and all Karin could think about were more reasons to argue about towards her family in joining the association. The association –also known as Gotei Thirteen or the Thirteen Court Guard Squads- was the huge company run by some important old geezer. It was divided into 13 divisions. Some divisions specialised in certain areas such as the Fourth Squad being the medical division, the Twelfth known to be the scientific research division and etc.

It was the 2nd Division's recent case that held a high interest upon Karin. She naturally knew about what was going on as soon as Ichigo was transferred from the brutal 11th Division into the 2nd Division.

As much as Soi Fon insisted that the 2nd Division was running fine along the case about the missing orphans, Karin's father, who had strange connections to the 'higher up' naturally did not listen and placed Ichigo into the division to help make things 'run smoother'.

Ever since Karin hacked into her brother's computer and read the files and notes he had taken upon the 2nd Division's recent case, she could not help but feel her blood run with adrenaline. She had always wanted to join Gotei 13 ever since she was young, and reading this case only made her thirst for more action.

Karin was determined, she was going to help and be involved with the case, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"No wait, I can change it! I can get the shipment in by next week at most! I promise, please! Don't, do- ARGHHHHHAAAGHHHHHHH" the man's desperate pleads broke into a cry as soon as he saw the gun point towards his forehead.<p>

"Mr. Hinjotan, today you will die." The holder of the gun made no movement to squint his piercing turquoise blue eyes as he was far too skilled and experienced to make such a useless move. Without blinking or hesitating he pulled the trigger of the gun.

Mr. Hinjotan lay lifeless upon the floor, with a bullet exactly in between the middle of his forehead. The shooter lowered his gun and turned his turquoise blue eyes towards his partner.

"Booooringggggg." She whined, "I thought it'd be fun because you were a looker, with your sexy white hair and dashing blue eyes, but you're just like the rest of them." She sighed and began to walk away from him and the dead body, "I'm going to have to make a note- Reminder: Tell daddy to make them have a little bit of.." she eyed the shooter with the turquoise blue eyes, he already had the package of a perfect body – Tall, defined and muscular body. Unique hair, well sculpted face and piercing eyes, the shooter was just missing one more thing, "…personality." She finished saying aloud in the air to nobody in particular.

* * *

><p>"Give them a little personality," said the boss' voice through the phone.<p>

"Personality?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, make them a little more interesting... a little more sadistic, a little more cruel, a little more…" the voice of the boss began.

"Brutul, violent, nasty, fierce, aggressive forceful.. a little more personality? Yeah, yeah okay I get it."

Aizen grumbled, he was too tired and annoyed. Being ordered and pushed around, making chemicals unknown to the public reality, working overtime. The bad guys were known to 'have it good', but what about the behind-the-scene-guys? People like Aizen – scientists who are enthusiastically willing to join any organisation that promotes further inhumane, illegal experiments upon subjects with unlimited funding for equipment and apparatus. Though only to find out that this job is permanent and for life- until yours ended of course. There was no 'quitting' or 'going back'. The pay was great, sure. Too bad Aizen had to listen to unreasonable demands made by the boss, which anyone could tell- was influenced by his one and only daughter.

Aizen began to mix multiple liquids within a beaker. "Make his hair red. I want his hair to be navy. Give him hazel eyes, give him blue. This one looks cool, give him tattoos, and same with this one here." Mimicked Aizen out loud as he pretended to be the voice of Rose- Big Boss Mr. Robsin's 'precious' daughter.

Though the requests were useless and at most times annoying, he had to admit, Rose did have a knack in altering things to make them beautiful. This- no doubt about it also included people. The changes weren't major, just small things like hair and eye colour (thanks to a serum Aizen himself created), or adding cool tattoos such as the number 69. With Rose's help, Aizen was able to alter the physical changes of the company's subjects, from decent average appearances to beautiful, god-sent-angels with individual looks. She even assisted in making his female experiments look beautiful.

Though the first series of his female subjects went well, they did not look as well as the later female series. Series 1, 2 & 3 females had multiple scars upon their body – especially on their faces. This was due to the few, incontrollable outrageous bursts of fury Rose had when she was younger, after her mother died. Aizen would have to order the Company's female subjects to hold and calm her down. The reason why he never sent males was because Aizen was concerned that the company's male subject's strength would result to harming her.

_{flashback}_

_Rose slashed the blade across 2.6's cheekbone, a stream of red blood dropped from Subject 2.6's beautifully attractive face. Rose laughed erratically as she began to set 2.6's long golden locks on fire. 2.6 did nothing but blink and continued to blankly stare into space. _

_Aizen walked into the room, "You know you're ruining billions of dollars worth of work." He said scornfully._

_Rose turned and blew out her lighter as Aizen walked closer towards her, "Oh well, Daddy's got plenty of it for me to use as I please." She turned back re-lighting her lighter, aiming it at 2.6's perfectly sculpted nose, watching the skin slowly peel, burn and scar._

"_Stop it! You're hurting her." Aizen said as he splashed subject 2.6 with a bucket of water, preventing her from getting further alight._

"_She's not even human," Rose scoffed._

"_She's as human as you and I, only better. More beautiful, more fast, more skill full and more.."_

"_Smart?" Rose asked._

_Aizen hesitated, it's not like they couldn't figure out university grade mathematical equations, his experimental subjects were far more adept than that, but Rose asked for smart – as in, I-can-think-for-myself-smart. Which, they weren't. Series 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were like robots, human robots that did not feel pain and listened only to orders._

_{flashback end}_

Aizen finished stirring the liquid. He had created two different types of serums. He inserted a needle into one beaker removing the substance. He then inserted a second needle into the second beaker, removing the substance from there as well. He would test Serum A on Series 5, and Serum B on series 4.

"Okay, who first? Aizen asked to no one in particular and held the needle in the air. Aizen walked over to the room where Series 5 was kept in. He opened the door and turned the lights on, fixing his eyes on his first Target, the one with White hair and piercing turquoise blue eyes.

"Series 5, greetings" Aizen smiled

"Greetings Aizen" Replied subjects 5, 5.1, 5.2, 5.3, 5.4, 5.5, 5.6, 5.7, 5.8, and 5.9

"Series 5, you all are about to be injected with Serum B, you may feel drowsy and undergo changes. Subject uhh… 5.7," Aizen chose randomly, "you're first."

The male subject with snowy white hair and turquoise blue eyes stepped forward and was injected with the serum.

Aizen sighed; he should have properly measured out the does, instead of impulsively injecting the serum in and stopping whenever he felt like it. Due to his impulsive laziness, Subject 5.9 received the least amount of Serum A. He shrugged at this thought, and thought no more of it, he was the only one who knew this and no one would report this mistake. He'd make sure that Series 4 would have even doses of Serum B.

* * *

><p>Karin slurped the rest of her smoothie. Her friends had decided to stop by at some Café to try out the new chocolate pizzas and celebrate Ururu's 18th birthday. Now that she was 18, Ururu decided to she wanted to join Gotei 13, which was what Karin so desperately wanted to do.<p>

Jinta grinned at he stretched in the couch comfortably. "About time you joined, now we just gotta wait for Karin to join and we'll be set. We'd be the ultimate combination, the Ace team, Gotei 13's best card."

"What about me?" Yuzu whined.

Jinta suddenly blushed and quickly apologised and started babbling on about baseball to change the topic.

Karin laughed; it was always Jinta, her and Ururu who were so keen to go out and about, saving the world. With Yuzu of course who stuck loyally to her sister's side, but Yuzu as much as she loved the group, she loved cooking equally. Karin knew Yuzu's true dream was to become a Master Chef. Even though Karakura Superheroes no longer existed, (because as Karin and Jinta grew up, they realised how lame and embarrassing it was, especially with Don Kanoji) they still did what they could to help the town rid it's local pests, street gangs, perverts, and rapists.

Karin licked her lips and stared at the Café's menu, contemplating whether or not to buy another smoothie.

"Your hair is down for once today, you look pretty." Ururu said quietly.

Karin turned to her friend and smiled, "Thanks."

Licking her lips again, Karin decided to order another smoothie. She walked determinedly towards the counter only to get knocked from her feet and fall onto the floor by bumping into a redheaded girl. The noise caused passersby's to turn and stare.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for this," exclaimed the girl with red hair. Karin was speechless, she wasn't sure whether it was because she had fallen or because of the redheaded girl's bewitching beauty.

Jinta turned his head to see what the commotion was all about. Surprised to see his friend was on the floor, Jinta scrambled off the couch and made his way towards Karin.

"What are you doing, cleaning the tiles?" Jinta grinned and grabbed Karin's arm, hoisting her onto her feet.

"I don't know, I think I fell?" Karin answered, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What'd you do to-" Jinta turned and to the redheaded girl, his jaw dropped in amazement.

Karin turned and saw her friend's surprised face, '_It must be her beauty then'_, she thought to herself.

Jinta let out a barking laugh, "Love the colour! Not many people are blessed with red hair, and here I thought I was the only one."

The redheaded girl laughed in return, "Thanks. Sorry about your friend by the way, I didn't mean for her to fall. It was an accident, really."

Karin patted down her shirt. "Nah, it's cool. I'm Karin by the way, and this goof here is called Jinta," she jerked her head towards Jinta as he grinned.

"You can call me Cornelia" the redhead introduced herself.

"Welcome to Karakura. You're new here, I can tell." Jinta beamed, pointing to his own red hair.

After a short conversation, Cornelia excused herself and left the café to complete some errands for her father. Jinta and Karin returned to Ururu and Yuzu.

"What was that about?" Asked Yuzu curiously, as she began to fidget and tear her serviette. Karin glanced towards the small gesture from her sister; she opened her mouth to begin to explain who the redheaded beauty was -

"Nothing, Karin just fell," Jinta explained but frowned whilst saying this as he was unsure himself, "and we met someone new in town."

Ururu turned to Karin in surprise, "You fell?"

Yuzu pouted at the change of topic.

"I don't know." Karin answered Ururu. With all the soccer, the sports and diligent training – one didn't just 'fall down'. Karin was not one to fumble with her feet; in fact she was rather swift and stable. It'd have to take a lot of force and surprise to knock her down.

Brushing the topic away, the four continued the day celebrating Ururu's birthday by ordering another round of smoothies and skating in the park. The sun beat down on their backs as the four skated back and forth. Two of them – Jinta and Karin practiced dangerous stunts, tricks and swivels - each daring the other to outdo the last backflip, front flip or dashy looking skimmer across the ground, whilst the other two – Ururu and Yuzu, would watch. Ururu would sometimes attempt to reenact a stunt she thought she was capable of. Yuzu, unlike the other three was content with just having their company, watching them safely by the sideline, or skating at her own humble pace. After skating, Yuzu left early to enthusiastically prepare dinner for the family and their guests – which was practically everybody who worked in Gotei 13.

"Just hurry home alright. The sun's going to go down soon." Jinta called out as Yuzu waved her hand in acknowledgement and skated off into the distance.

"Their house isn't that far," Ururu piped.

"Yeah, and she's wearing roller blades… are you lame? She'll be there in like seven minutes," Karin added.

Jinta flushed red, "Oh I don't know, whatever. Let's go play some soccer."

As the three awkwardly began to walk through the field's grass with their roller blades, they realized they were in a dilemma. They couldn't play 2 vs 1, as much as Karin would boast that she could take both Jinta and Ururu down by herself, which was probably true, if only Jinta's pride would let it slide. After several sarcastic comments and remarks the two then got in a heated argument with Ururu laughing at the sight of two of her best friends bickering.

It was then decided to be a 1 vs 1 game and because today was Ururu's birthday, she would play first.

"Just play rock-paper-scissors, I'll verse the winner" Ururu sighed, as she opened Jinta's gym bag and took out the soccer ball; she had already taken off her roller blades and changed into her sport shoes whilst the two were fighting.

"Fine, we'll let luck decide." Karin raised her fist in the air, readying her stance for the game of rock-paper-scissors.

Jinta smirked, "Luck? Alright we'll let luck decide."

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS"

The two panted and stared at the result.

Karin's clenched fist vs. Jinta's open palm and spread out fingers.

Rock vs. Paper.

Karin vs. Jinta

Jinta won.

With a smug smile, Jinta brought his winning hand to his lips and blew Karin a kiss.

"Argh!" Karin clenched her other fist and wailed in despair.

Jinta shot his hands up into the air, "Oh the heavens have blessed me! The Mighty Luck of the Redheaded!" he hollered.

As Karin sulked underneath a tree, Jinta changed into sport shoes and versed Ururu the field. Karin watched the soccer ball get kicked back and forth the field. She sat down and leaned on the tree behind her, smelling the earthy Oakwood. The wind blew by, causing strands of her hair to brush her face. Getting over her bitter loss Karin gazed at the sunset, and slowly dozed off.

"_Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

Karin's eyes snapped back open, all she could remember was a flash of white and the glimmer of a pair of turquoise blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a little info to sort you guys out before you become confused -

Aizen experiments on Humans, each are called subjects.

The first group of Humans he experimented on was called Series 1. Each Series has 9 subjects – 9 humans. They are classified in order of their strength, ability, stamina, speed etc. So the higher the Subjects number is, the stronger they are. Kind of like the Espada system, but in reverse, 1 being the weakest and 9 being the strongest. Though **it is possible** for a lower numbered subject to overpower a higher numbered subject- So Subject 5.7 could overpower Subject 5.8.

**Heads up –**

**5.6 – is Renji**

**5.7 – is Hitsugaya Toushiro**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our home, please help yourselves, the food is in the kitchen." Yuzu greeted politely as Soi Fon walked through the door.<p>

"Is Yoruichi here?" Soi Fon asked.

Yuzu turned and pointed towards the living room, "Yeah, she should be over with Urahara. They arrived together a few hours before but Yoruichi said she'll eat later when she's hungry."

"Hmph, then it's Urahara to blame. She'd be eating heartily if he wasn't distracting her with useless conversations. I shall not eat either until she does," Soi Fon sulked and walked out to the backyard.

"Um, okay." Yuzu sweated and turned to her sister, "What's wrong with Soi Fon, doesn't she like Urahara?"

Karin scratched her head, "I don't know. Lemmie ask him."

Karin walked to the living room and plopped herself besides Urahara who was talking to Yoruichi. Yoruichi saw Karin and gave her a devilish grin, "Ah. Kurosaki, I heard your brother started quite a ruckus within the 2nd Division. Please, tell me all about it." She slung her hand across the sofa and crossed her legs in comfort.

"You mean the fires?" Karin asked.

Yoruichi howled in laughter, slapping her hand onto her lap, "I didn't know about that one, tell me that after you explain to me about the big brawl."

Karin sweat dropped; there had been so many conflicts and incidents happening around her brother since he had transferred to the 2nd Division. It was really hard to keep count. "Ah, I don't know too much. All I heard from Dad was that Ichi-nii had a huge argument with the fat lieutenant guy in the 2nd Division, which ended up into a fight that led to a big brawl between Ichi-nii's old division- the 11th Division and the 2nd Division."

"My, my, my. Your brother certainly is troublesome." Urahara chuckled and fanned himself.

"No he isn't," Karin said loyally, "it's the 2nd Division, they're so uptight." Karin then shot a glance to the backyard to make sure Soi Fon was out of hearing's reach.

"What was the argument over?" Yoruichi asked as she slouched on the sofa.

"Over trivial matters," Urahara answered. "Sigh, the 2nd Division makes such a big deal out of the smallest things. Jinta gets in trouble all the time. They always nag him over everything, even over small things such as wearing the incorrect uniform. When I informed Soi Fon that I had assigned our little Ururu a mission with Jinta, you could see the sour look on her face." Urahara turned and pouted, "I don't think she likes me very much." Yoruichi let out a barking laugh.

"You gave Ururu a mission?" Karin asked, puzzled.

Yoruichi looked at Karin then to Urahara, "Ah, maybe you shouldn't have said that in front of Little-Miss-Eager over here."

"It was a birthday present." Urahara answered, hiding the majority of his face with his fan.

Karin sat up and got off the sofa. She began to make her way out of the living room.

"You'll find them at Urahara's. They went back to change because they were all sweaty from playing soccer with you." Yoruichi hollered from behind Karin. Karin spun around and nodded to Yoruichi in acknowledgement as Yoruichi winked back at her. She then left the house and began to run down the road to Urahara's.

The door to Ururu's room burst open-

"Urahara gave you a MISSION for your birthday present?" Karin cried.

Ururu finished pulling down her shirt which she was changing into and nodded meekly at the fact.

Jinta walked into the room with his new clothes on, "Well what he said was reasonable. She's far more than capable; he directly trained us all. As well as, apparently, according to our intelligence – the headquarters we're going to infiltrate will be rather empty. It usually is throughout this time of the year. Maybe they've got some kind of company holiday." Jinta smirked.

"But I'm not going to be there! You can't take a mission on so fast! They never give them out to newbies, you gotta work your way up!" Karin whined, "What ever happened to the Ace Team, the Three Musketeers?"

Jinta shrugged, "Orders are orders."

"An order? He said it was a gift!" Karin cried.

Karin sighed and threw herself into Ururu's be. She stared up at the ceiling, 'You know what would be great, if you had a big catch on your first mission…"

Jinta eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Ururu and you had a huge piece of evidence that would help the 2nd Division. Like someone who worked there –" Karin began.

"Impossible, Ururu and I aren't THAT good yet, we'd need at least another person to-"

Karin grinned, "Exactly! You need me!"

"You're not even a member or Gotei 13 yet! You can't go." Jinta exclaimed

"BUT, if I did go, and if we did manage to capture someone who worked there, it would prove to everyone that I'm ready to be part of Gotei 13! Then we can officially be the Ace team, Gotei 13's best card!"

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open. He could feel a slight throbbing sensation within his head; it was <em>unpleasant<em>, but brief. The place was rather dim with a cool temperature. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he began to shift around. He realised he was not the only one in the room. Counting the figures, including him there were nine in the room. He stepped in front of the standing figures; they had all been standing in a line, just as he was before, with their eyes closed. He walked by carefully observing each one.

The first figure was a female; her face was framed by her fringe and loose strands of hair on the side of cheeks, the rest had been tied up into a bun from behind. The next figure was a blonde male with the front hair covering half of his face. The 5th figure had 3 lined scars straight over his eye that lead down the right cheek while the left cheek had the number 69.

It was the 6th figure did he stop at. The figure was male, with a violent shade of crimson red hair.

The redhead's eyes snapped open, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The one who was first to wake replied automatically, "I'm 5.7, and you are … 5.6" he stated. 5.7 cocked his head to the side. How was it that he knew the redhead with black tribal tattoos was 5.6, and the figure before with the 69 tattoo was 5.5? It as if each of the figures in the room had a strange_affinity_towards one another.

"What happened to your hair?" 5.6 asked.

5.7 frowned, "Why, what's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It's all white."

5.7 felt a small twitch of annoyance but ignored it and turned around to walk out of the room. 5.6 followed 5.7's lead, closing the door behind him. The two wandered aimlessly through the corridors.

5.6 stopped at one of the many doors and read the label out loud, "Artillery."

5.7 stopped and turned to meet 5.6's devilish grin. 5.6 rattled the door knob – it was locked. He then took two steps backwards and kicked the door open. The room was filled with weapons and artillery of all kinds, from blades, to guns, to bazookas. The table, the shelves, the walls, the drawers – everything was draped with fine weaponry. Silver glinted here and there from the light shining onto the metals.

5.7 smirked. Now _this_ was a pleasant feeling.

"Heaven!" 5.6 cried out loud and began to choose the weapons of his liking.

5.7 walked towards the wall where weapon belts had hung. Taking two, he fastened one belt onto his black pants and tossed 5.6 the other without a word of warning. 5.6 turned reflexively to the noise of the belt being tossed into the air and caught it effortlessly. 5.7 looked at his and 5.6's attire for the first time, black pants, grey socks and a flimsy tank top. He frowned and turned his head searching for a closet or another room that had decent clothing they could at least wear. In the corner he spied several open lockers with clothing.

"How convenient," 5.7 said out loud. He pulled a pair of military pants, combat boots and a black shirt out and tossed it to 5.6. 5.6 changed into the clothing and hung three straps of bullets belts across his shoulder. Satisfied with the amount of ammunition he then slung his machine gun over his shoulder and made way towards the blades.

"Za-bi-maru," he read out loud the engraved letters of the swords hilt and took the sword.

5.7 stripped off his flimsy tank top, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He reached into the locker to find himself a shirt but there was no more. 5.7 frowned and dug deeper into the lockers, he had already found a pair of military pants and combat boots for himself, but couldn't find any more shirts. Annoyed, he began to empty the lockers, chucking all the unwanted into a pile on the floor.

At last he had found a shirt. 5.7 held the black piece of clothing in front of him. He turned his head to the side, _it looked a bit small._

"I hope you know that shirt is for women," 5.6 piped.

5.7's eyes widened in alarm, "I almost wore it." He threw the shirt away in disgust.

5.7 rampaged through the remaining lockers to find a shirt to wear. He then froze and cocked his head towards the door. 5.6 unsheathed Zabimaru, he had heard the disturbance from outside as well.

"What about here?" A boy with flaming red hair walked in the Artillery room.

5.7 and 5.6 both turned to fully face their intruder.

The boy immediately saw the two, "Shit."

5.6 swept across the room, the blade of Zabimaru clashed with the metal of the boy's dagger which he had taken out just in time. 5.7 watched the two redheads hold their stance with their blades, intensely glaring at each other. He then turned around to continue rampaging the locker for a shirt; he knew 5.6 was fine on his own.

5.6 was as silent as a deadly snake. He pressed on with Zabimaru. It was a battle of strength and it was clear 5.6 already had the advantage with both the larger body and longer blade. 5.6 pressed harder, pushing the boy down onto his knees.

"Argh," the boy grunted and pushed the weight of Zabimaru to the side. He dashed to the right grabbing one of the guns on the table and aimed it at 5.6, but before he could shoot 5.6 sped straight to him and knocked him to the floor. 5.6 leaned over the boy's body, holding the blade of Zabimaru at his neck.

"Wait," called 5.7 as he walked over to the two redheads, casually taking a shotgun from a nearby table, twirling it around effortlessly with his index finger. He looked down upon the redheaded boy, scrutinising him, "Give me your shirt."

The redheaded boy's eyes bulged in bewilderment, "What?"

"Give me your shirt," 5.7 repeated, his free hand outstretched to take what he wanted.

"What are you on about?" The redheaded boy asked as the look of annoyance flashed upon his face.

5.6 leaned closer towards the redheaded boy. "He means, give him your shirt," he whispered menacingly slowly.

"I don't have a shirt," the redheaded boy spat.

5.7 frowned, "Then what are you wearing."

"Are you blind?" The boy snapped then hissed as Zabimaru sliced the skin of his throat by the slight. "I'm not wearing one. This is called a sweater. To think the one time I _do_ wear the proper uniform, I_ still_ get in trouble. "

"Search him," 5.7 jerked his head to 5.6 .

5.6 lifted the redheaded boy's sweater to unveil another piece of clothing underneath. 5.6 raised his eyebrows in question, "Then what's this?"

"Sue me for wearing a singlet," the redhead replied sarcastically then looked up at 5.7. He eyed 5.7's bare upper body, "sorry, not all of us can be bare like you and brave the cold."

5.7 turned away in disappointment and tucked his shotgun within his belt. He began to walk back to the lockers but stopped midway. He could hear a pair of footsteps coming closer.

"Jinta, what the hell is taking you so-" hissed the girl who had just entered the room, but before she finished her sentence, she aimed her gun at 5.7. Instantly, 5.7 grabbed a fistful of the clothes he had thrown in a pile on the floor, and threw it at the girl in distraction. The pieces of clothing fell on top of her and blocked her gun point and vision. Like lightning, 5.7 flashed across the room and appeared before her. He snatched her gun and aimed it at her face which was covered with one of the clothes he had thrown.

5.7 clicked the safety switch of the gun and stared intently. He could hear the redheaded boy, supposedly named Jinta, curse. The girl raised her hands slowly in the air in surrender. She then pulled the piece of clothing that had covered her face.

Steele grey eyes met turquoise blue.

5.7 gaped at her; he hesitated and lowered the gun slightly.

It all happened within a moment.

Images flashed into his mind –

A green field,

Railings facing a blue sky,

The golden sun setting,

Then voices –

"_I'll see you soon, right?"_

"_Hn."_

The girl knocked her gun out of 5.7's hands and lunged at him, throwing her entire body at his. Startled, 5.7 fell back as the girl toppled on top of him, straddling his waist as he lie on the floor. She seized the shotgun he had tucked within his belt from before and aimed it towards his heart.

"Why'd you hesitate?" She asked, sounding almost angry.

He stared at her, speechless at her beauty. Her jet black hair draped across her face as she leaned closer towards him, her stomach touching his as her chest drew closer to his own, the gun still aimed towards his heart. She placed her left hand above his shoulder on the ground to support her body as she drew closer to his face. His hands instinctively held her waist. The girl's eyes twitched towards his motion but returned to intently stare at his face. 5.7 could smell the girl; it was a rather _delicious,_ sweet scent. He returned her stare with his own, drinking up everything he could see, her earthy brown eyes studying him as he studied her.

She then turned to face 5.6 "That's my friend Jinta you've got underneath that blade. It'd be nice if you get the hell off him."

5.6 glared at the girl in return, "How ironic for you ask that of me, considering we're in the same positions. Both our comrades are lying on the floor with their enemy on top of them threatening them with a weapon. What would you do, if the enemy on top of your comrade happens to slice their throat open?"

The girl pursed her lips.

Jinta's eyes bulged in bewilderment, "You'd kill your own brother?" he asked 5.6.

5.7 shot a glance to 5.6, "You have a brother?"

Jinta wailed, "We're one of a kind you know. The luck of the Redheaded is a rarity. Unless yours is dyed, then you're just a fake."

5.6 stared back at Jinta, whether it was in confusion or annoyance, 5.7 would never know.

"Do as she says," 5.7 ordered 5.6 from underneath the girl.

5.6 reluctantly rose and freed Jinta from beneath. Jinta stretched his neck, smearing the blood off his neck from Zabimaru's slight slice.

"Who are you?" The girl asked 5.7.

Jinta grunted from aside, "Who gives a shit! Just shoot him."

"No," she replied to her comrade, "we need him. He's just what we need to bring back to Gotei 13."

"Who are _you_?" 5.7 asked the girl in return.

The girl smirked and sat up, flicking her hair back with her left hand. "Karin," she replied, "the one and only."

"Why are you here?" 5.7 inquired.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know. Just sight-seeing, checking out the place, you know the usual infiltration process. What about you, why are _you_here?"

5.7 frowned at this question, _why was he here_?

Karin raised her eyebrows in realisation. She stood from 5.7 and turned to Jinta, "These guys don't even know why they're here. They've got no clue. Let's go."

"What and just leave them here?" Jinta retorted.

"Well then you kill them," Karin replied sarcastically and walked out of the door.

Jinta cursed and quickly followed Karin in pursuit. Just before he left the room he turned and pointed to 5.6, "You!" he began.

5.6 stood his ground, motionless but bemused.

"Consider yourself lucky," Jinta said, "the heavens have blessed both you and I." With that he walked out the door.

5.6 turned to 5.7, "Now what?"

5.7 rose from the floor and raced out the door. 5.6 followed in pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Youse actually followed us?" Jinta asked, perplexed, and raced on through the corridors with 5.7 and 5.6 trailing behind him. "So whose side are you on?"<p>

5.6 smirked at the redhead fellow and nodded in acknowledgement, "Yours I suppose."

Jinta grinned in return, "I'm Jinta." He stopped suddenly and leaned across the wall, checking to see if there was anyone in sight, "What's your name?"

5.6 stared blankly into space, "I don't know." He replied honestly.

Jinta sniggered, "Well aren't you a bloke. Don't even know your own name. Tell you what, I'll call you Renji. You look like a Renji anyways."

"Where's Karin?" 5.7 interrupted the two redheads bonding.

Jinta turned to 5.7, "She's up ahead checking on Ururu. They're on the seventh floor, we're on the fourth."

A surge of want overwhelmed 5.7 as he darted in front to find Karin.

Jinta turned to Renji, "Honestly, why hasn't that guy got a shirt on?"

* * *

><p>5.7 had finally caught up to Karin.<p>

'Where do you think you're going?" He whispered from behind.

Karin turned and met 5.7's turquoise eyes, "Somewhere you don't know."

A hint of annoyance flashed across 5.7's mind. What was with this girl and her ridiculous replies? Her cocky and confident sense of sarcasm was leaving him speechless.

She spun her back to him and leaned against the wall. 5.7's eyes roamed across her body. The shiny leather outfit she wore was rather tantalising as it hugged her body tightly.

"I knew you would come." She whispered.

"Of course," 5.7 replied simply, "you have my gun."

That was real smooth answer, 5.7 thought to himself. He honestly didn't want Karin to know he followed her desperately because he had an unexplainable surge of want to be with her.

Karin chuckled softly and turned to face 5.7, "Why'd you hesitate back then?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, observing 5.7's face.

"I don't know." 5.7 answered honestly.

"What's your name?" Karin asked.

"I…don't know." 5.7 replied with a hint of sadness.

Karin sighed in disappointment, "There was a boy I knew once, he was a nice guy. Hopefully you'll turn out to be a nice guy too."

5.7 looked fixedly at Karin's soft brown eyes, "What was his name?"

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, Toushiro"

5.7's eyes flickered as she said the name. More images flooded into his mind, a soccer ball being tossed into the air. A large bruise on someone's leg- then the sudden feeling of concern overwhelmed him.

5.7 shook his head and snapped back to sense.

"… for now okay?" Karin had said.

"What's okay? I didn't hear you."

"I'll call you Toushiro for now okay? Just until we find out your name." She repeated.

He nodded his head.

Karin smiled and raised her hand to ruffle his hair, 'It suits you anyways."

Toushiro nodded again. He wondered to himself, how could he have ever raised the gun to her face? Yet why was he feeling like this, questioning his own actions. What was this overwhelming feeling of longing he had. It was as if he craved for the girl in front of him.

* * *

><p>Tell me if you liked it or not in the reviews, <strong>feedback is always a appreciated<strong>, same with constructive criticism! Please inform me if I made any mistakes (there's only one person proof reading it -me. So it's hard to notice my own mistakes.)

**Throw me some ideas too**, it'd be helpful :) Or any pairings and/or Characters you want me to write more about.

I'll post up a 3rd Chapter when I get 10-15 reviews in total! So **please post up your reviews** !


End file.
